


Code Name: Little Snake

by FatalPhyreTheMoyashi



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Human Korosensei (Assassination Classroom), M/M, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalPhyreTheMoyashi/pseuds/FatalPhyreTheMoyashi
Summary: Welcome to Kunugigoaka Jr. High. It's just another school, really. The only thing special about it is how good it is, though this is due to harsh punishment methods which lead to you being put in class E. Though, for unknown reasons, this class has been assigned special curriculums for the students all the way up from the government. They get to carry out top secret operations.





	1. The POWER of FrIeNsHiP

"Code name Insomnia. . . Insomnia answer!"

After a couple of seconds a reply came, "I'm in position. And, seriously? Can't I have a different code name?"

"Just be happy we're letting you play solo! Now, back to the mission! I'm here to tell you every one else is ready. "

The boy set his phone down on the damp grass and drew a gun from his holster. "Send team SIM to survey the outside of the main building." Karma began to recite the plan to Ritsu over the phone, "Once the coast is clear, send team TRIPLE KILL to... kill the power and survelence." He couldn't help but laugh at his own pun. "Oh, and have SNIPE watch over them."

Karma stayed hidden behind a bush, watching over the front entrance. It took a couple of minutes, but after awhile he heard Ritsu over the phone again.

"Power's out. SNIPE will keep an eye on the entrance. Head in when you're ready!" The AI cheered over the phone. "Be extra careful Insomnia..." her tone turned serious at the end.

Karma cocked and aimed his gun, pulling the trigger a total of 4 times. The guards at the entrance fell. The boy stood up and pulled his hood off. Most of his hidden classmates face palmed, while others stood there in awe as Karma, flamboyant red hair and all, began sauntering towards the door. The dark of midnight and the distance of the large court yard did nothing to hide his hair. 

When the red-head got to the door he could clearly see 2 bullet holes almost centered on each guard's forehead. "Oops. I was off by about an inch. Better luck next time!" Karma mumbled to himself while inspecting the door. He pushed through, gun at the ready. 

The lobby was surprisingly empty. Granted it was midnight on a Saturday, but still. You'd think they would have more than seven guys. Easy as cherry pie. Mm, cherry pie.

Karma pulled out his phone and dialed Ristu. Right about now he was extremely glad that he snatched his phone up before leaving.

"Infiltration was successful. Lobby's cleared," Karma started speaking as soon as he heard the AI pick up, not giving her a chance to complain about how reckless what he did was. "Send SIM to get the kids out. Oh, and send me the directions to the lab. I'd like to check for anyone up there."

"Yes sir! The directions should be uploading onto your phone now! You know you-" After hearing what he wanted, Karma hung up. He found the directions Ritsu sent him and began navigating the winding halls...

and what seemed like an hour, countless turns, twenty never ending hallways, five dead-ends, and a very anticlimactic elevator ride to the top floor later Karma arrived at the lab sector of the building.

He had one word to describe it. Hospital. The lab area was basically a (another...) long hallway with numbered doors running down each side. It had eggshell doors and whitewashed walls and that horrible smell of bleach all around. Karma hated it.

All of the rooms appeared empty and all of the doors were open. Except for the one at the end. Naturally that is the one Karma goes straight to. What a genius. 

Karma cautiously opened the door. His eyes passed over the room. Its empty. Why is it closed if its empty? Before he could walk out of the room his eyes landed on something in a corner. Another set of eyes. Eyes glazed in beauty and triple dipped in malicious intentions. Eyes that hoped for salvation, yet strived for murder. Eyes that... actually looked kinda familiar now that he thinks about it.

The figure walked towards Karma, who has lowered his weapon in awe at who was in front of him.

"You..."

And that was his last words before a knife flew at him.

~~(3 days earlier)~~

A boy, dressed up in a local school uniform, walked down the street alone with his hands in his pockets. Many people started at him as he went by. Not because he was wearing a maniacal smile despite him basically fuming, but because he had noticeable red hair that drew everyone's attention. 

"That jerk. I can't believe he abandoned me! And why? All to avoid E class?" The kid spoke aloud to himself at a surprisingly calm volume, though his words dripped with poison.


	2. It's A New Dawn, It's A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out a little more about the mission.

Karma slammed open the door of his classroom, scaring most of his classmates. He wasn’t really in a great mood today and he tends to take that out on other people, but you know that. Unsurprisingly, the commotion Karma caused drew in the attention of his teacher.

“Now now, Mr. Akabane. Do you really need to be that violent so early in the day? At least save it for the upcoming mission.”

Now this sparked Karma’s attention. Ever since school started a couple of months back, the only reason he’s even bothered to come to class regularly is because of things like that. Apparently, the principle of the school district was involved in some pretty shady stuff. Extremely shady stuff. Whatever it was was bad enough for him to have to choose between either government mandated “community work” or life in prison. Seems he went with the community work.

“New mission? ‘Bout time. Why didn’t you just say that in the first place?” Karma stepped into the room, taking a seat at the back, as per usual. His eyes held a humored glint as he awaited any sort of information about this supposed mission.

“Maybe if you got here on time you would know about it,” A voice called from somewhere across the classroom. Karma wasn’t paying enough attention to the background noise of the other students to know or care who bothered trying to taunt him. Instead he focused on his current teacher whom they had named Koro~Sensei. He didn’t particularly care what these extras thought of him. The only person he did care about wasn’t here anymore, anyway.

“Now, now, settle down over there. There is no need to ridicule other classmates. That being said, Mr. Akabane, if you don’t start getting to class on time, you will have to face some serious consequences,” an unsettling smile made its way onto the teacher’s face. “And we don’t want that do we?” Now Karma has seen a lot of stuff in his days, but Koro~Sensei’s smile was probably the only thing that truly worried him. Any time he gave that look, it was almost as if a huge yellow tentacled creature loomed behind him. That look could scare even the most stone cold assassin.

In a sneaky attempt to avoid confrontation with his teacher, Karma smoothly shifted the conversation, “All I need is a reason to come and I have that now so… about that assignment.”

Koro~sensei began to explain the details that Karma had missed so far. Essentially, they had been assigned a large scale rescue mission because some small scale gang or another had kidnapped some junior high kids. It didn't sound difficult at all, just basic infiltration which, of course, meant that there would be guards to kill. Now Karma was really excited. Among the many thoughts that now passed through the red- head’s mind, one stuck out to him in particular.

“When do we start?”

And the reply, of course, was a smirk from his own teacher. "Karma, as much as I appreciate your tenacity, we can't just leave whenever we want."

"That is correct," a new voice sounded from the entrance. It came from a face they were all familiar with by now. Mr. Karasuma generally stopped by whenever whatever assignment that they had been assigned was especially important. "You will spend the next two days planning and assigning teams in order to help this mission go over smoothly."

Immediately the student around the class started silently grouping themselves just as any class would after hearing the words "group project." Without even having to really move anywhere each student knew who they were going to be paired with, the exception being one Karma Akabane.

Karma tended to try to do things alone so even as Koro~sensei allowed the students to huddle with their chosen classmates he simply leaned back in his seat, crossed his legs over the desk and closed his eyes. Instead of getting caught up with socializing he allowed himself to begin thinking over the information he had already received. According to what his teacher had said, the intentions of the kidnappers is still unknown, which is why it was important enough of a situation to bring someone as high up as Kurasuma to watch over them.

Now that he though about it hadn't Kurasuma mentioned something about bringing a new teacher in to help train then? Whatever, not like it matters anyway. Karma never actually stays for the learning part after all.

Well, whatever does happen, these next few days should be interesting.


End file.
